


Red: the blood of angry men

by 3CaptainVox7



Series: Jean Valjean and the Black brothers [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Crossover, Drowning, Gen, Good Regulus Black, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Inferi, Javert and Valjean are friends, Les Miserables song- Red and black, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Regulus Black Lives, Scars, Time Travel, Trust Issues, What Was I Thinking?, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3CaptainVox7/pseuds/3CaptainVox7
Summary: Crossover AU: After the cave, Regulus wakes up with no memory of what happened and in Paris. Soon he meets a man that helps him, for he is soaking wet and covered in scars. (Warring PTSD) (I'm not good at writing Regulus so, let's see where this takes us)
Relationships: Javert & Jean Valjean, Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin
Series: Jean Valjean and the Black brothers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805929
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Prologue: the boy in the alley

The world around him was black, a watery grave people called it. Only this one is filled with monsters that drag you to your death and you can't do anything to stop it. You can't fight or called out for help because your mouth filled with water to fast. Regulus Arcturus Black could not breathe at all and he wished that he could just die right now. _‘Sirius. Oh, my brother, I wish that I could have said sorry to you or, or…….’_ Regulus couldn’t think anymore as water filled his lungs and his brain went to the thought that he was going to die, going to die at eighteen. _‘Are you happy mother, father?’_ This was the last thought that went through Regulus’s mind before the crushing weight of water pushed down on his chest and then nothing.

Darkness, he woke to darkness. Why the darkness though? What happened? His lungs were on fire and it was so hard for him to breathe. Regulus coughed. It was not a nice sound. Wet and hard. It hurt his sides and lungs. Regulus opened his eyes slowly and looked around. He was laying on his side, so all he saw was a wall. Blood and water were drenched on it. _‘What happened?’_ Regulus thought trying to get to his feet, but his legs were not working. He tried to call for help but his throat was closed, and water flew out of his mouth. So, he just laid there trying to get his thoughts back, but things were jumbled, and he could not think straight. What was he doing before this and why is he all wet? Regulus sighed and looked up to see someone walk in front of the ally way. Regulus tried to call out, but he coughed instead. The good news is, this got the man’s attention. The older man ran over to Regulus with a look of concern on his face. 

“Monsieur?” the man asked looking Regulus over. Regulus made a note in his head that he was in Paris. How did he get to Paris? Voldemort did not send him here, did he? The last thing he remembered was writing that note to Sirius or anyone that would have read it saying that he was saying good-bye and that he might survive. Regulus felt tears in his eyes at the fact that his older brother hates him, and he has no idea that…that, that he was going to do something to heal that, but he does not remember what it was. “Monsieur?” the man asked again when Regulus closed his eyes and opened them again before he started to cough. He coughed up more water until it was out of his lungs. He then took a deep breath and closed his eyes grey eyes.

“Sorry, sir. I don’t know how I got here or what happened before this,” Regulus told him standing using the wall in case he fell over. The man nodded and sighed. “I’m Regulus by the way. Regulus Black and I well, never mind sir, it doesn’t matter,” Regulus said walking away from the man using the wall as he does so. However, the man saw him struggle walking. 

“Monsieur. Why don’t you come with me? It’s getting cold and I don’t want a boy staying out here in the cold. You're soaked to the bone. You’ll catch a cold out here,” the man said looking at Regulus who nodded slowly and let out a breath.

“All right. Maybe I’ll remember what happened to get me here then,” Regulus told him shivering a little. The man nodded and held out his hand.

“Here, let me help you,” he said. Regulus hesitantly took his hand. He does not trust him but its better than staying out here in the cold. He was all wet and he does not know why. Maybe when he gets to this man’s place he could get some rest and Regulus might remember something. “All right. My home is not too far,” he said gently guiding Regulus out of the ally way and onto the streets.


	2. The past can cause nightmares

Regulus felt like a child holding the hand of this man. Or was he leaning on him? It doesn’t really matter because Regulus felt like a child and he was not a child. Still, he was grateful that this man found him. Now that he could see him a little, Regulus noticed that he was old. His bright green eyes shined in the now rising moon. Regulus felt calm walking down the road but yet he still did not trust this man that will help him. Does he not trust him as well? Regulus let out a breath when they walked up to a small cute little house. Regulus was not used to being a small house, but it doesn’t matter at this moment. “Well, here we are. I well, don’t really know what to do with a boy or a child for that matter,” the old man said opening the door to the house. Regulus did not say anything as he walked in first slowly. His legs still hurt and so did his face. Why did his face hurt? The old man smiled and walked in closing the door behind him. Regulus looked around but his vision was fuzzy, so it was hard to see anything. The old man saw Regulus sway a little. “Why don’t you sit down. Rest while I find something dry for you to ware and then you can tell me the last thing you remember,” the old man said to Regulus who looked at a chair and sat down making a noise. His own body hurt, and his eyes slowly dropped. He let out a breath and ran his hand over his face. He raised an eyebrow when he felt scars there. Why did he feel scars? Regulus closed his eyes. Regulus then fell into a dreamless sleep.

Jean Valjean was considered. He was still finding the right night to get Cosette when he found this boy. “This poor boy. What happened? Where are his parents?” Valjean said to himself as he grabbed some clothes for him to wear. “What kind of name is Regulus?” he asked as he walked back into the living room to see Regulus asleep. He smiled but it dropped when he saw the scars that lined his face. His black hair was still wet. _‘What happened?’_ Valjean thought before he lit the fire and then closed the window. He looked around it nervously before he closed the shades. He then out a breath before he sat down and closed his tired eyes. He too fell asleep, but it wasn’t for long, however, because Regulus woke up screaming and thrashing around. Tears burned in his eyes. Valjean opened his eyes and walked over to the boy. Valjean slowly and gently shook Regulus. “Monsieur? Monsieur? Wake up, please. It's just a nightmare. Wake up please,” Valjean said to the boy who yelled out before he opened his eyes slowly. Tears were pouring down his scared face.

“What…Sirius…Is that…that you?” Regulus asked rubbing his eyes and looked at Valjean. “Oh, right, Sirius hates me. I bet so does mother or father,” Regulus scoffed and rubbed his eyes again. Valjean let out a breath and ran a hand over his face.

“Are you alright Monsieur?” Valjean asked Regulus who let out a breath and closed his eyes. However, he did not say anything for a while. “You called me Sirius. May I ask who that is?” Valjean added. Regulus felt tears in his eyes again before he took a deep breath and said:

“He’s…. Sirius is my older brother. He hates me because I decided to follow my parent's footsteps. They are evil by the way. Sirius decided not to follow them and was disowned from our family, but he seems to happy. I hope that….that I would see him again or he would learn that even though I was, am, I don’t know but I want him to know that I want to be by his side fighting the good fight, I cant tell him now because he might not give a dame about me,” Regulus told Valjean before he sat up and shook his head. “No, I’m not alright. I don’t know where I am, I don’t trust you and I don’t know what I tried to do or why the hell I decided to go to sleep when all I see is water,” Regulus added looking down to his head. Valjean nodded slowly and sighed.

“I’m sorry,” Valjean said simply. “I think I should tell you my name then if you don’t trust me,” Valjean took a breath and looked at the window. Regulus nodding knowing that he’s scared saying his name. He wondered why, however. Although he did not ask him. Not yet anyway. “Hello, I’m,” he lowered his voice. “I’m Jean Valjean. I know you don’t trust me still but I’m here to help you,” Regulus nodded and closed his eyes.

“Thank…thank you, sir. Um, I…..” Regulus cut off and closed his eyes.

“Why don’t you try to go back to sleep. I…..I will be right here if you need me,” Valjean told Regulus who felt a warmth inside him. No one, since Sirius told him this. Even though he felt tears welled up he did not let them fall.

“Thank you, sir,” Regulus said closing his eyes. Valjean smiled warmly and went to sit by the fire. He watched Regulus sleep for a while lost in thought about him. Was he abused? Forced to follow his parents or did he choose to do this? Valjean sighed and looked at the fire lost in thought again about what will happen if he was caught. No, he must not think about that right now. He will think about what he will do to make this boy comfortable. Even though he has no idea how to do that, but he will try. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, tell me what you think. Are you liking this story? I really like writing this and I hope you are enjoying it. Thank you all for reading and I will see you next time


	3. If God had granted me a son

Regulus opened his eyes slowly. It was morning and he feared that his mother will wake him up for he did not want to leave his bed. However, when he looked across from him he saw Valjean asleep by a dying fire. Regulus smiled a little at him. Even though he felt weird being in the home of a stranger but hey at least he’s helping him in a way. Regulus sighed and looked around him. It was a cozy house. Regulus has never been in one that looks so welcoming. Well, other than Hogwarts of course but this was different. This house says home and hugs you whenever you got home. Regulus felt weird thinking about this, so he stopped and looked at the window it was still closed from last night. Why was it closed though? Regulus sighed and sat up. He smiled when he saw some clean clothes for him. Regulus got up, grabbed the clothes, and walked into the nearest room to get changed. 

However, as he pulled off his wet shirt, he gasped at the scars that lined his body. _‘Was I attacked by a werewolf?’_ Regulus thought running a hand over a claw mark. His heart started to beat a little faster as he looked at the ones on his hands. He closed his eyes to calm himself, but this did not work as water flashed before his eyes. Water and something else. What was it? Why can’t he remember, and does he want to remember? Regulus dropped to the ground with tears formed in his eyes. _‘You call yourself a Death Eater.’_ A voice rang in his ear. Regulus shook his head to clear that. He was no longer one in his mind, but he knows that if he gets back home he will be thrown in Azkaban and never get out or say sorry to Sirius. Regulus closed his eyes and then opened them to look at his arm. The Dark Mark was still there, and Regulus felt dizzy seeing it. Regulus closed his eyes again and stoop up. Wincing at the scars on his torso as he does so. He then pulled on the new shirt. It was old the shirt. Not old that Valjean had it for a long time but old in the fact that it was from a different time period. Regulus’s heart started to beat faster again but he took a deep breath and started to go through this fact that he must have time traveled. How, was this, in fact, a dream or was he really dead? Or is this thing all real? Regulus sighed and looked at the door when he heard a knock. “In a minute,” Regulus replied taking off his pants and put on the new ones. However, he stopped when he saw the scars on his legs as well. He closed his eyes when he felt dizzy again. Valjean knocked again but Regulus could not hear it anymore as he pulled on the new pants and fainted.

_He had a big grin on his face. This plan was going to work. Yes, it was going to work and then everyone will know about Voldemort. Regulus smiled when he looked at his House Elf. However, as he told Regulus what to do, something grabbed his leg and pulled him to the ground. At that moment, Regulus knew that he was going to die but he did not care. Yeah, he did not care for no one cares about him anyway. Regulus looked at “Kreacher!” Regulus called. “Kreacher!” he called again as he felt the sharp claws dig into his legs. He yelled in pain. “Kreacher!” He called again but he did not see him anymore because Regulus was in the water now. “Kreacher!” He called again before water filled his mouth. He could not see anything for the world around him was just as black as the water around him. “Help!” he called before he started coughing up water. “Hel……” he tried to call out before everything black._

“Monsieur?” Regulus woke to Valjean’s voice and someone shaking him. Regulus opened his eyes and stared at Valjean. His gray eyes filled with tears. “Are you all right?” he asked helping Regulus to his feet, but Regulus did not say anything as he kept his eyes on Valjean he then walked to the door. Legs a little wobbly. He, however, almost fell over but Valjean was right there to catch him.

“Thank you, sir,” Regulus said in a tired voice. Valjean smiled and guided him back over to the couch that he was laying on before. Regulus took a deep breath and sat down before he put his head in his hands. “You did not need to do that you know. I can take care of myself,” Regulus told Valjean who took a deep breath and sat down across from him.

“When was the last time someone helped you though young one? You just seem lost,” Valjean laughed a little. “Kind of reminds me of me a few nights ago. Lost to this world,” Valjean told Regulus before he stood up. “Why don’t I make something to eat for us?” Regulus opened his mouth to protest but Valjean already walked out of the room. He was not used to this. He was evil, a Death Eater. He should be thrown in Azkaban or killed. Or beaten. Why was this man being so nice to him? Regulus sighed and closed his eyes but they snapped open when he saw water around him. He shook his head and looked down at his shaky hands. His scared shaky hands.

 _‘What the hell happened to me?’_ Regulus thought standing up using the couch to support himself. He was going to help Valjean because he just feels wrong sitting here not helping at all. However, he still felt dizzy, but he did not care. 

“Can I help?” Regulus asked walking into the small kitchen. Valjean who was getting ready smiled at him and nodded. However, he did not say anything. Regulus smiled a little, but he still felt wrong. Valjean noticed this but he decided to start cooking with Regulus helping. Regulus wondered why this man is so quiet, but he did not care, and he still did not trust him. When they were done they both sat down at the table in silence. Valjean looked at Regulus and sighed.

“I did not really want to ask this question yet and I know you don’t trust me but… what was the last thing you remember before you ended up in that alleyway?” Valjean asked him. Regulus put his fork down and took a deep breath.

“I was writing a letter to whoever would have read it. Saying the things that I found out about someone that is killing people. To think that I was on his side,” Regulus laughed nervously “I was going to stop him, but I don’t know how or what I was doing. I’m hoping that my brother sees this but like I said he hates me. As well as his friends. I joined the wrong side and I was going to make it right,” Regulus told Valjean who nodded slowly and looked at the door when he heard a knock.

“Stay here,” he said standing and looking around nervously before he left the room. Regulus raised an eyebrow and sighed when he realized that his wand was in his other pants. So, he stood up and went back to get it. He didn’t really care that Valjean’s tone was a warning one for he felt empty without his wand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? Did you like it? I know this story is kind of bad and slow, but I think it will get better. I’m making this story up as I go so; I don’t even know where it will go. Thank you all for reading and I will see you next time and Tell me what you think, please.


	4. 24601 and Javert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How was that? I’m sorry on the wait I was working on another story and I’m moving so I was working on that and Hamilton came out and well, I think we all know where that went. Thank you to my first reviewer on this story. I don’t really know how to use past tense and present tense very well, so It might be all over the place. Thank you again and I will see you next time and tell me what you think.

Jean Valjean sighed when he opened the door. For in the doorway stood Inspector Javert. Valjean sighed and stepped outside. “Ah, 24601. Back from the dead I see,” Inspector Javert said with a slur to his voice. Valjean rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

“What do you want Javert?” Valjean asked looking at his door thinking about that boy in his house. The boy that seemed so lost to him. Maybe this was God saying to look after him before he finds Cosette? Valjean hums again and looked at Javert. “What do you want?” he asked again. Javert folded his arms and scoffed.

“What do you think I want Valjean? I want you too…..” Javert cut off when he heard a crash inside the house. “What was that?” he asked uncrossing his arms. Valjean however, did not say anything as he walked calmly and walked into the house not caring that Javert followed him in.

Regulus let out a sharp breath. He was looking around the house after he walked into a room when his legs went on fire and he could not breathe. It was as if he was drowning but he did not know why he felt like that. Regulus was on the floor to a room that looked like it belonged to a child. He smiled that whomever this child is, will, or is very lucky to be living in this house with this man that seemed nice, Regulus could not help but see a dark look in his eyes every now and then. Regulus shook his head and sighed as he tried to stand but he failed. Regulus closed his eyes at the thought that his brother might not care that he died. Even though he wasn’t dead. He missed his brother and he wished that he had something better with him. He knew, however, that this wasn’t the reality. His brother hated him, and he rather stay in this time than hear his brother speak ill of him. He didn’t care if he was put in Azkaban, but he didn’t want Sirius to ben the one that puts him there. Regulus opened his eyes when he heard someone call for him. He however didn’t want to get up, so he just stayed there on the floor. He heard someone else, but he didn’t know the voice “Valjean what is the meeting up this?” he heard that voice say. Regulus sighed and used the bed to stand. When he got to his feet after a few tries he saw Valjean and another man that looked younger than him. His arms were crossed, and he looked annoyed with Valjean. Regulus looked at this tall man he was dressed like a muggle police officer. Regulus dropped his eyes much to the confusion out of both.

“Well, I guess it is bloody time now,” Regulus said voice filled with tears. “Oh yes, it is time now. They come for me! Little Regulus Black a failure to his brother and his parents is….” Regulus cut off as tears poured out of his eyes now as he got down to his knees. Valjean looked at Javert who raised an eyebrow.

“What are you talking about boy?” Javert said walking over to Regulus who stood up fast and back up falling onto the wincing as his scared legs hit back of the bed. He winced as he rolled and sat down on the edge of the bed.

“Javert” Valjean wared walking over to Regulus. “Mr. Black. Is this about you choosing the wrong side?” Valjean asked sitting down next to Regulus. “Also going against your brother?” Valjean added looking at Javert who stared at Regulus. Regulus had with tears pouring out of his eyes still. 

“It doesn’t really matter now. They all think I’m dead,” Regulus let out a harsh laugh. “Like they cared about me anyway,” Regulus closed his eyes. Valjean looked at Javert who sighed.

“I’m not here for you boy. I’m here for 24601,” Javert pointed to Valjean. Valjean sighed and stood up. “But…now I see…that you are no good back there. This boy really needs help and…I see him in you 24601, maybe he can help change you or the other way are,” Valjean stared at Javert shocked, and not a lot shocks him.

“What are you saying. This is not the child that I was looking for. He tells me that he could look after himself but….” Regulus coughed proving the point that Valjean was getting at. “He was soaked to the skin when I found him, but there was no…” Valjean cut off when Regulus coughed again.

“Merlin,” Regulus said under his breath. “You don’t have to worry…” it was Regulus’s turn to cut off because his eyes grew wide when he remembered something. “Hang on!” he said standing up and running out of the room.

Regulus ran into the room that he changed into these clothes and dug into his robs pocket. He pulled out the letter that he was going to send to Sirius but he didn't dare to send it. Regulus opened it and sighed as he read it to himself not noticing Javert and Valjean in the doorway watching him tears still poured out of Regulus's eyes. “What do you have their monsieur?” Valjean asked Regulus who shook his head and showed him the letter. He read:

_“Dear brother,_

_If you are reading this then, well, I’m dead. Don’t worry about me. I know you never did anyway, but I just wanted to share that I found Voldemort’s weakness. He split his soul into six parts. Please show this to someone. We need this. I also wanted to tell you that I’m sorry about everything. I’m just that one little brother who messed up. You don’t need to forgive me, but you can read this knowing that I’ve done something good for once. With that, I say goodbye forever_

_Your little brother,_

_R.A.B. Or Regulus. (Not that you care anyway)”_

Valjean put the note down and sighed.

“Is this to your brother?” Valjean asked Regulus who nodded not saying a word and then sighed himself and walked out of the room not looking where he is going so he ran into Javert who was leaving. Javert looked at Regulus and looked at the scars on his face. He hummed and said:

“I’ve noticed that you’re not very trusting,” Javert said making Regulus laughed harshly but he said nothing. “Your parents I pursue are the cause of this,” this was not a question, but Regulus nodded anyway. Javert hummed again and looked at the boy. “Why don’t I stay here. I need to keep Valjean in check……” Regulus nodded not really caring if this man stayed with Valjean because he can't go back to his own time anyway. So, he fake smiled and walked away.


	5. Realizing something is wrong

Regulus was outside in the garden sitting by himself lost in thought about that letter he should have sent it to Sirius but no, he had to be a coward. Just like back when he was living with his parents. He should have stood up from Sirius. he should have helped him or went with him when he ran away to Potter’s house. Regulus sighed and looked down at his arm. The Dark Mark sat there on his skin mocking him, telling him to go back to Voldemort but Regulus knows that he could not do that. He will not do that. for he betrayed his brother even though Sirius saw it coming but he rather betray someone that could kill him than his brother. However, he already betrayed everyone anyway but he, at this moment will make things right with the only family that stood up for him when they were little. He will make that right, but he does not know if Sirius cares for him. If he doesn’t, then he will make him. He will make him listen to him if it is the last thing that he does. Regulus sighed and looked up when he heard birds chirping and this calmed Regulus. It’s been a while since he heard the world around him. He took a deep breath and smiled a little. He never thought that he would love this, the calmness of the outside. Regulus closed his eyes and took another deep breath. “When was the last time did you relax boy?” Regulus sighed at the sound of Javert. Regulus opened his eyes and looked at Javert who sat down next to him.

“Yeah,” Regulus said simply. “I was so worried that someone would find me, that they would put me in prison. I, however, don’t care what happens to me. I know that he hates me so he might not care as well,” Regulus sighed and put his head in his hands. “I think he only cares about his friends and another family that he ran away too when mother pushed him too far,” Javert looked at Regulus who shook his head and laughed harshly. “I should have been there with him,” Regulus said in a low whisper. Javert sighed but he did not say anything as Regulus shook his head. “It doesn’t matter anyway. He thinks I’m dead,” Regulus added as he stood up but winced. This did not go unnoticed by Javert however he did not say anything about it as Regulus walked back inside.

Sirius Orion Black could not sleep, he was up all night again. Sirius just felt something inside. Sirius did not know what it was, but he knows it must be bad. The wizard sighed and looked around his apartment. The place was dark for the sun has not risen yet. Sirius however did not care for he tried to reck his mind on what dagger he felt inside. No matter how hard he tried he could not think about what that was. Sirius sighed and pulled off the covers and ran a hand over his face. “Maybe I’m just worried about Remus. Last night was the full moon,” Sirius told himself as he got out of bed and walked over to his widow. He looked outside and sighed when he saw the sun just coming up from the horizon. He smiled at it, but he let out a breath when the memory of him and his little brother watching the sunrise together before everything went wrong. His little brother, that little traitor but the look that he gave Sirius the last time he saw him made Sirius think. He had the face of fear and guilt written all over it. Sirius shook his head and sighed as he walked into his bathroom to go take a shower.

Regulus liked living with Valjean and Javert. They were nice but sometimes he wished that he were back in his own time with his brother whom he knows wants nothing to do with him, but he would still love to see him again. Maybe laugh with him again. Regulus shook his head and closed his eyes as he sat by the fire with Javert and Valjean walking in. “Hello, Regulus. Is everything alright? You seem a little lost,” Valjean asked walking over to the chair next to Regulus and sat down. Regulus sighed and opened his eyes.

“Yeah, I’m alright, just thinking about my brother and how I like living here but I wish that I could have seen him one more time you know maybe tell him that I do care for him and……” Regulus cut off when he saw water form around him. “Is it….it raining inside the house?” Regulus asked looking around as the water rose. Regulus stood up and climbed onto the chair that he was sitting on. Javert and Valjean watched as Regulus.

“Mr. Black?” Javert asked looking at Valjean who does not know what to do.

“It water cant you feel it?! See it, see the things in the……” Regulus called before his eyes rolled in the back of his head and he fell off the chair. Thankfully, he fell into Valjean’s arms.

“I think we need some help with this 24601,” Javert said with a sigh standing up. Valjean sighed and nodded but he did not say anything as he put Regulus down on the chair that he fell off. “Maybe we should find this brother of his. He must know him more than us,” Javert added looking at Regulus who was breathing soundly. Valjean looked at Javert and nodded slowly but again he did not say anything as he walked out of the room nodding to Javert as he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for not posting any story in a while. I was just busy with moving stuff to my new house. Thank you all for reading. Tell me what you think. I’m thinking about having one more CH but I’m thinking that there will be a lest two more. Thank you all for reading and thank you again. See you next time. - Vox


	6. Saving my brother: part 1

Regulus looked down at the note one last time as he sat by the fire. Valjean and Javert were talking next to him but Regulus did not hear them as they maybe were talking about him. He was unsure because he was too lost in the note to hear them. Regulus sighed and looked at Valjean who seemed more relaxed now than he did before Javert walked into the house. Regulus smiled at this, but it dropped when he thought of Sirius again and he wondered what he was doing now. Regulus wiped the tears from his eyes. This did not go unnoticed by Valjean who sighed. “Missing your brother still?” Valjean asked him looking at Javert who hummed and sighed a little, but he did not say anything. “You know you can send that? I’m sure your brother will read it and understand if he doesn’t forgive you then at least he knows that you are alive,” Valjean said standing using the chair to support himself. He then walked over to him and looked at the note. he smiled before he walked out of the room. Soon Javert followed him leaving Regulus alone looking at the note not noticing Javert watching him. 

“Its not that easy,” Regulus said to himself before he pulled out his wand and stared at it lost in thought. “I don’t even belong in this time. I shouldn’t even be alive and yet…. how did I? Wait…..the… Horcrux. The cave and……” Regulus took a deep breath as he saw the water in his vision. “Not now! Please not now!” he called as he put his hand over his face when the water started to rise around him. Regulus could not breathe now as he started to cough. Javert who was watching him ran into the room unsure what to do for this is the second time that he has seen this, but he still did not know what to do. 

“Mr. Black?” he asked showing a rare side of confusion. Regulus opened his eyes as tears poured out of his eyes. “Mr. Black, can you hear me?” Javert asked getting down to his knees. Regulus nodded slowly as he ran his hand over his face. He then sighed and took a deep breath before he looked down to see that the note was gone. He shot up from the seat and yelled.

“Where is it? What did you do with it! Give it back!” Regulus yelled not caring about the water that still filled his vision. Nor did he care about his lungs as his breath shortened. “What did you do with it you ass?” Regulus yelled making Valjean run into the room looked at Javert who stood up and tried to calm an angry and panicky Regulus Black. It wasn’t long however before Regulus pasted out onto the floor.

Sirius Black sighed after his shower. He still felt like something was wrong, but he did not know what. Was it Lily and her unborn son? No, he knows that she is ok. Was it James with that mission that he was on for the Order? No, he fine. Or was it Remus after the full moon last night? Sirius sighed again as he sat at his table looking at the paper, but he was not really reading it. His mind was somewhere else. For things have changed since he left Hogwarts. Things were not the same, at least that is what he sees in Remus’s eyes. Sirius put the paper now and looked at the window when he saw his owl pecking at. Sirius smiled and walked over to the window and opened it slowly allowing the owl fly in. He smiled a little again when he found a letter, but it dropped when he saw who it was from. Sirius was about to rip it when he saw nervous handwriting when he looked at his name on the front. “Regulus?” Sirius asked opening the letter with shaky hands he read it. Hot angry tears poured out of his eyes before he dropped the paper and slammed his hand on the table before he yelled out loud. It sounded like a dog whining. Sirius then closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he walked over to the floo to see Dumbledore. He needs to tell him about what his little brother had said and tried to do. Even though it pains him to do so.

Regulus opened his eyes with dried tears stained on his face. Regulus heard a voice that he did not recognize but he decided that he was dead anyway so why should he care about any new person that came into this house or his life. If no one care about him then why should he care about them? Regulus looked up to see another man who smiled at him. “Hello, garçon. How are you feeling?” Regulus raised an eyebrow he knew so French but not a lot, so he said nothing. Regulus sighed and nodded slowly.

“What happened? I…. Where’s my letter?” Regulus asked for that is all he cared about was that letter. He didn’t care about getting home anymore because he doesn’t have any more now. The doctor looked at Valjean who walked into the room. “Hello, I’m sorry you had to see that sir. You can lock me in a room if you want to. I deserve it,” Regulus told Valjean without looking at him for he knows that he is dead anyway so why should he look at anyone anyway. Valjean walked over to him and shook his head.

“Why would I do that Mr. Black?” Valjean asked looking at the doctor who sighed at the fact that this boy must have been abused. “Now, about your letter, I’m not sure, but once you rest we can look for it,” Valjean told him sounding more like a father than someone who just pulled a boy off the streets and took him into his home. Regulus sighed at the fact that he is treating him like a child but at this moment he did not care. Regulus then nodded and closed his eyes before he said with a shaky voice.

“Someone tried to drown me. I don’t want to share what I saw but I thought since I’ve been seeing water and hearing someone laughing. I….” Regulus sighed again and opened his eyes slowly. The doctor nodded but he did not say anything for a while. He then took a deep breath and turned to Valjean and said:

“This boy as been through so much in his life. I’d recommend that you be careful with what you tell him and make sure that you are gentle with him. I think he was abused,” Valjean sighed but he nodded as he looked at Regulus who had fallen asleep once again.

Sirius was passing while Dumbledore read the letter before he nodded and put it down. “It does seem that your brother was going against Voldemort. However,” Sirius froze as he looked around Dumbledore’s office. It was just like he remembered it. However, he felt like a teen again after a prank that he and his friends pulled on. “It seems that your brother is not dead like he says in this letter. It seems that he had sent this by accidental magic at nineteen. Something must have happened to him,” Dumbledore said nodding looking at Sirius who had a blank face. He did not know what to think. His brother was alive. How though? How is he alive? Were is he and how can he get him back, he must know of what Voldemort was planning. Regulus might know something.

“Can we save Regulus were ever he is?” Sirius asked trying to hide the tears and anger in his voice. He did not know if he was angry at Regulus or himself, yet it was there. Dumbledore hummed and nodded as he ran a hand over his long white beard.

“Time will tell Sirius who knows maybe he will send himself back without him realizing it,” Dumbledore told Sirius when Sirius looked down with sadness and anger. Sirius then looked up.

“Will he go to Azkaban? I know he’s a Death Eater, but he betrayed them and knows something that he shouldn’t,” Sirius asked with a little bit of fear now dripping from his voice, but the headmaster did not say anything. Sirius sighed and looked at the note again that was now sitting on the desk. _‘where are you Regulus?’_ Sirius thought before he nodded to Dumbledore before he walked over to the floo and sighed before he left in green fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry that this took me a while. I got stuck and Writing other storys that I wanted to finish. Thank you all for reading. Tell me what you think. I’m sorry about the whole random doctor calling Regulus garçon (Which is French for boy). I did not really know what to do there and I was a little weird. One more CH to go Thank you all again for reading and I will see you next time


	7. Saving my brother part 2

Regulus woke again with tears in his eyes and sighed by the fact that now no one will be proud of him now. Now that he is stuck in a different time. He would have to live here and never see his brother again because he would be dead by the time he gets back to 1979. Or when that time comes around. He will have to think of a new name for himself. He will no longer be Regulus Arcturus Black. yes, he will have a new name. Regulus sighed and looked up to Valjean who was reading a book while Javert was getting ready for something. Regulus did not care anymore so he sat there. Regulus knew that now; Sirius knows that he is dead. His friends know that he is dead. Regulus felt tears fall out of his eyes and looked to see Valjean walk into the room. “Oh, thank goodness that you are alright. How are you feeling?” Valjean asked Regulus as he sat down next to him. Regulus sighed but he did not say anything. “I know it must be hard to be living in a world where no one thinks that you are a good person and that you’ve done wrong but it’s never too late to change yourself,” Valjean told Regulus who looked at him and smiled but he still did not say anything as the two grew quiet.

Sirius arrived at Remus’s house a few hours later. He knew that Remus would be awake and might be reading at this point. Sirius took a deep breath and opened Remus’s door and walked in. He knew that Remus knew that he was there. He did tell him before the full moon that he was coming over to check on him. “Remus?” Sirius asked quietly as he knocked on Remus’s bedroom door.

“You can come in Sirius,” Remus said on the other side of the door. Sirius smiled and opened it before he walked in. When he walked in Remus put down his book and raised an eyebrow. When he saw Sirius’s eyes bloodshot and puffy as if he were crying. “What happened? Is James alright? Peter? Lily?” Remus asked worry dripping from his voice. Sirius shook his head making Remus let go of the breath that he was holding in. Sirius watched as Remus tried to sit up but winced and fell back down.

“How long have you been up?” Sirius asked avoiding the fact that his brother is lost some were and he had no idea where he was. Remus looked at him with his amber eyes studying him. Something was wrong and Remus will find out. “Remus?” Sirius asked again when Remus shook his head and looked at the book that now sat in his lap. His hands were cut up, but he did not care as he sighed and said:

“A few minutes. What’s wrong? You seem off,” Remus asked running his hand over his face and letting out a breath and Sirius knew that it was a hard full moon, but he did not ask him for he knew better to ask him. Sirius took a breath and said:

“It’s Reg. He um……he’s missing. He sent me a letter saying that he is dead but…” Sirius cut off and sat down on Remus’s bed. Remus moved over and smiled at him but in the back of his mind, he was wondering why Sirius still cared about Regulus. He was a Death Eater but then Sirius did seemed troubled by this. “Regulus in the latter said that Voldemort split his soul into parts. He was going to stop this, but I know what he means by this,” Sirius said slowly so that he did not start to cry again. Remus understood this as he picked up his book and put it on his end table before he sighed.

“I’m sure he’ll come back. So, you that he’s not dead?” Remus asked making Sirius nod. Then Remus smiled but then his eyes grew wide. “He knows what’s Voldemort is doing! Sirius Regulus could help us in this bloody war,” Remus said getting excited. This made Sirius smile at him for Remus does not get like this anymore. “This is good news. When Regulus finds his way home he could tell us,” Remus said closing his eyes, but he sighed. Remus then opened his mouth to say something, but he closed it and shook his head.

“Remus, what's wrong? Is it the whole I’m a monster speech again?” Sirius asked making Remus roll his eyes but he did not say anything for a while. Sirius sighed and waited. Then Remus shook his head and closed his eyes.

“It does not matter. You won't understand,” Remus said closing his eyes. Sirius shook his head but he did not say anything as he sighed and looked around him as the two got lost in their own thoughts.

Regulus was outside again thinking over what Valjean had said to him. He knew that people don’t change but if Valjean was being hunted by someone and that someone gave him a second chance then maybe Regulus can have one as well. Regulus sighed and pulled out his wand and looked at it. “Maybe I can change. Maybe me living was for a reason,” Regulus told himself as he stood up and smiled. “Yeah, maybe I can change,” Regulus yelled out loud now and laughed for the first time in a long time. “You hear that?! Regulus Black can change. I get it now! Send me home! I want to go home! To Sirius even though he might hate me. I don’t care that I end up in Azkaban I just want to say sorry and hug him! Please send me home!” Regulus called out as water filled his vision. Then the world around him went black.

“Remus, please tell me what's wrong?” Sirius asked after ten minutes. They were still in Remus’s room in his small house in the middle of the woods. Not that Sirius or Remus cared. Remus took a deep breath and sighed.

“What is going to happen to me after this war, after Regulus tells us how to defeat him?” Remus asked not looking at Sirius. Sirius sighed knowing that Remus feared for his future. However, he did not know what to say. So he said nothing. Remus nodded and smiled a little. “I can't wait to meet James’s son,” Remus said to Sirius who smiled at him, but he still did not say anything for Remus’s words ran through his head. Remus sighed as the two fell quiet again. A few minutes later a light blinded them. Sirius and Remus covered their eyes. The light just stayed there for a few minutes. It was back to normal and the world seemed like it froze when Sirius saw him. 

“Regulus?” Sirius questioned looking at Regulus who was coved it scars and was wearing something for the nineteenth century.

“Hello brother,” Regulus said nervously but then he was pulled into Sirius’s arms. Remus watched and smiled at the fact that the two brothers were now back together.

“I don’t understand why you are happy to see me, brother,” Regulus asked Sirius who pulled out of the hug. Sirius shook his head and hugged him again.

“Brother,” Sirius said for he was too happy to say anything else. “I’m just happy to see you. We will worry about you being a Death Eater later,” Sirius said pulling his brother out of his arms and he then started to talk to him about everything that has happened, and soon Regulus told him everything that he has been though with the cave to Valjean. Regulus then knew at this point that everything he and Sirius will be together now no matter what happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that’s it. Tell me what you guys think. Did you like it? Thank you for reading this story. Thank you again and I will see you in my next story

**Author's Note:**

> Ok new idea here. Tell me what you think. I have no idea where this story will go but I hope you like it. Thank you again and I will see you next time. This story might take some time to write because I have three other storys that I’m working on. Thank you again


End file.
